Just Us
by Moiself
Summary: Post Roadblock shenanigans with Shea & Wade. Shearrett, PWP. Beardy & Burly series, pt 4.
**_This came from a spark chatting with mainfarcepatrol on tumblr while watching WWE Roadblock. It wandered off a little from the original idea, but I hope it still hits the spot :)_**

* * *

Wade's skin burned where Sheamus had touched him. Adrenaline, the moment, the electricity…whatever the reason, he half expected to see a handprint seared into his flesh when he glanced down as he stripped for the shower. He skimmed over his ribs with the pads of his fingers.

A familiar pale hand covered his, two strong arms wrapping around his midriff from behind.

"Y'alright lover?"

"Hmm."

He leaned back against the solid form of Shea, the older man's bushy beard bristling against the bare skin of his shoulder.

"You need the trainers to take a look at you?"

"Nah. I'm fine. Just browned off. Nothing they can do about that. Did you hear that crowd? Bloody ignoramuses."

Wade's other hand found it's way to rest on top of Shea's, even as he tipped his head to brush his cheek against his lover's ruddy whiskers.

"Fuck em! We did good out there James."

"We did."

"We're a damn good team."

"We are."

Shea punctuated his words with a wet kiss to the sensitive spot where Wade's shoulder and neck met.

"We're a damn good team lover. I like when it's just us."

Wade chuckled.

"Don't let Bertie and Rusev hear you say that Shea."

"You know what I mean...I like working with you, against you too…"

"Against me eh?"

The Englishman pushed his bare ass back, pressing against the solid heat of Shea's growing erection. Sheamus nipped playfully at his ear before pulling away and leading Wade by the hand towards the shower.

Wordlessly he turned it on, water blessedly hot this early in the evening, the pressure enough to flatten his mohawk to his scalp, hands scrubbing across his face. Shaking his head like a dog trying to dry off, he turned his gaze to the slightly bemused, definitely aroused tall figure of his boyfriend and reaching out, beckoned him forward, under the spray.

Transfixed, he watched the flow cascade down Wade's chiselled torso, rivulets caressing every muscle, streams merging and splitting as they danced across the tanned skin. Stepping closer, he placed his ample hands on his lover's waist and drew him into a lazy, sensuous kiss, those same hand dipping to grasp the firm cheeks of Wade's derriere. Shea began to tease at his pucker with a solitary finger, sweeping over and around the gathered ring of muscle even as he teased Wade's mouth with his tongue.

Wade pushed his hips back, eagerly seeking the teasing digit, only for Shea to break the kiss and shutting off the spray as he did so, slowly, deliberately turn him round to face the tiled wall.

Leaning closely behind him, almost draping himself across the strong back of his younger lover, Sheamus encircled Wade's wrists with his hands and planted each one firmly on the tile in front of them.

"Love teaming with the fellas, but that's work lover. With you…with you it's always a pleasure. Always has been. Facing off against each other…on the same side, doesn't make any difference. No one gets me like you…has ever got me like you. No one."

Shea's words were broken by a gradually descending smattering of kisses, each one lower than the last, the trail wending it's way from the still brutal scar that was a permanent reminder of his life _before_ to the shallow dip at the base of his spine.

"You silver tongued fucker...how could I even try to resist you when you say shit like that?"

Wade's head fell forward to rest on the wall, the man convinced he could almost _hear_ his boyfriend's self satisfied smirk as he sank to his knees behind him.

"Good...I don't want you to resist lover. I want you to open up for me, want you to open up and let me eat you out...get you ready...get you wet. I'm gonna make you cum without a hand on you lover...gonna make you fall apart with my tongue…"

He kissed up the inside of Wade's spread thighs, tongue flickering across his taint as his broad hands kneaded his buttocks and exposed his hole, revelling in the low moan the standing man made when he lapped at the rosy pucker with the first broad lick.

"Are you gonna last until I can get my tongue inside you lover? Until I can get a taste of you?"

Wade groaned again, Shea's words and the lust filled, filthy tone of his voice were going straight to his cock, already hard and throbbing, his groan turning into a drawn out whimper as the Irishman's tongue busied itself once more.

Swirling wetly around Wade's rim, sucking kisses along the edge of his cleft, Shea gentled the tight pucker until he felt it begin to yield to his ministrations.

"That's it lover...let me in."

Words escaping him, Wade's only response was a drawn out sigh as Sheamus's narrowed tongue nudged at his hole, breaching his entrance. He threw his head back, eyes closed in bliss as the older man began to tonguefuck him in earnest, forceful thrusts accompanied by the tantalizing touch of Shea's whiskers to Wade's inner thighs.

The Irishman slid a finger into Wade's now soaked channel, his mouth falling back to suck a bruise into the meat of his lover's ass cheek, the digit delving deep into the velvet heat, targeting Wade's prostate with familiar well-practiced ease, pulling from him a guttural growl.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck...James!"

"Found your words again lover?"

Shea maintained his assault on Wade's nub of pleasure, a second thick finger having quickly joined the first.

"Hhhhnnghhh..."

"Maybe not."

Shea chuckled as he buried his head between Wade's cheeks once more, fingers still sweeping relentlessly across the bundle of nerve endings buried deep within as his lips and tongue lavished attention on his pucker. He noted the subtle trembling of Wade's legs and the curling of his toes mere moments before the dark haired man came with a bellow that echoed round the tiled bathroom, his untouched cock spilling streamers of cum across the wall.

As Sheamus eased his fingers free, Wade slid to his knees, the force of his orgasm robbing him for a moment of his strength. Slumped on the floor of the shower he mumbled to his man.

"On me…"

His own climax hovering close to the surface, Sheamus took his own diamond hard cock in his fist, and with quick strokes brought himself to completion, painting Wade's toned back, stripes of creamy white adorning the honey gold.

Leaning forwards, he gathered the younger man in his arms, Wade curling around to find his lips for a tender loving kiss.

"I gotta agree with you James, definitely best when it's us."


End file.
